


玫瑰陷阱

by Lily_Xie



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M, g ga d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Xie/pseuds/Lily_Xie





	玫瑰陷阱

GGad 玫瑰陷阱  
玫瑰陷阱  
1.  
Hogwarts今天非常热闹，因为这儿将迎来一件新鲜事儿：  
魔法部国际魔法合作司德国考察团的船队刚刚出现在了黑湖湖面上，从今天起，考察团即将在这儿进行为期一周的教学交流活动。  
为了欢迎他们的到来，校长宣布开始为期三天的假期，以便于我们的德国朋友能更好的熟悉校园的环境。全校的学生都在为突如其来的三天假期而感到欢欣鼓舞，并发自内心的欢迎他们的客人。  
在船只逐渐舒展开的过程中，城堡的走廊里和阳台上已经挤满了好奇的学生，即使大部分七年级生正焦头烂额的准备着自己的N.E.W.T.考试。  
伴随着学生们嘈杂的议论，考察团的成员已经穿过草坪走到了学校门口，队伍前头的一名白发巫师正与校长握手，他是这次考察团的负责人：Gellert·Grindelwald。  
“他太高了，看呐，他比校长高出了一个头。”  
“他头发颜色是天生的么，难道说德国男人都这么好看？”  
“我打赌他还没有结婚……”  
还没正式进入学校，Grindelwald就为自己吸引了不少年轻学生的注意力。这名中年巫师在学术上取得了不俗的成就，并长于在世界各地组织演讲从而招揽对自己理论的支持者。而他标志性的白发与异色的瞳孔总能让人轻易的记住他。  
但绝大部分学生在考察团自由活动之前只能远远的看见他们，而无从领略Mr. Grindelwald身上海盐古龙水与黑天鹅绒长袍所带来的魅力与侵略性。除了七年级级长——他们将协助所有在职教授接待这次考察团。因此，穿着各自学院袍的八位年轻人已经在校长室等候了。  
这将是他们正式就职工作之前最重要的一次锻炼机会，所有年轻人都很激动。但格兰芬多的男级长却显得有些心不在焉，他正担心着陪同调查团是否会让自己难以抽出时间完成自己的魔法史论文。这名年轻的巫师现在才开始担心自己无数个昏睡的魔法史课堂。  
脚步声与谈话的声音越来越近，校长带领着一小队考察团的成员推开了沉重的石门。他跟着大家一起行礼，问好。而他的注意力直到那个男人站在他面前才完全的回到了他自己的身上。  
是那位神秘而又强大的巫师，据说他是一位黑巫师。  
而此时这个男人正向他伸出手，黑色的长袍使他的脸色有些苍白，但这并不有损他古罗马神祇般刀刻的俊美相貌。  
“Gellert·Grindelwald.”  
他听见男人的薄唇里吐出了这个稍有些拗口的名字。男孩儿直直的注视着那双让人想要臣服的眼睛 “Albus·Dumbledore，Sir.”  
他笑着握住了那只修长而有力的手。  
2.  
等到Grindelwald在为他安排的房间里安顿下来，他仍不可抑制的回想着Albus·Dumbledore。  
那个年轻人留着蜷曲的红色长发，从背后洒下的日光让那丛金红色的发丝仿佛跳动的活火，白皙单薄的脸颊上透出健康的红润，丰满的嘴唇湿润而柔软，长长的浅色睫毛让那双湖蓝色的眼睛显得忧郁而多情，又藏不住深处的睿智和狡黠。  
这一定是我所见过最强大的黑魔法，这个男孩儿有蛊惑人心的能力，Grindelwald这样想到。他会让所有人堕入欲望的深渊，继而飞蛾扑火，粉身碎骨。  
一周的时间过得很快，Dumbledore还是找时间完成了自己的魔法史论文。而Grindelwald却还没来得及对一位即将毕业的七年级学生做出更深的了解，就到了告别的时候。他礼貌的与每一位级长握手，而最后那位红发的精灵却对他张开了双臂。  
于是，他把Dumbledore抱在了怀里，年轻人的头刚好搁在了他的肩膀上，青涩的的肉体单薄而柔软，红色的发丝穿插在他的手指间，那摸上去比想象的还要好。  
“一路平安，先生。期待下一次见到你。”  
Grindelwald听见年轻人低声说。  
在回程的船上，杰出的黑巫师有些惆怅的发现自己开始怀念Hogwarts。  
他想起了旁听魔药课时为了方便制作药水而扎起长发后露出的白嫩后颈，薄薄的皮肤在阳光下甚至能看见淡青色的血管。让人忍不住想要舔吻吮吸，在那上面留下一些鲜艳的痕迹。  
还有黑魔法防御课上Grindelwald举起魔杖练习防御咒时露出的突出腕骨。青年人灵活的躲避着对手的攻击，又坚定迅捷的念出一道道咒语。这时他的嘴唇往往会因用力的抿在一起而微微发白。他即将成为强大而出色毕业生。Grindelwald在心里评价道。  
又或者是他在图书馆闲逛时发现趴在角落里的桌子上睡着的Dumbledore，手里还抱着一本打开的书。挺直的鼻梁抵在手背上，细软的发丝散落在桌子上。温柔而无害的模样诱哄着爱人倾身去吻他光洁的额头。  
Grindelwald曾以为，终其一生，黑魔法将会成为他最长久且忠贞的伴侣。但直至此刻，他却发现自己的心底生长出了疯狂的占有和欲望。而这一切，只是因为一个或许还未成年的英国男孩儿。  
3.  
三个月后，当Grindelwald作为德国魔法部的交流代表坐在国际魔法合作司的临时办公室里时，司长的秘书在一天早上敲开了他办公室的门。  
“Mr. Grindelwald，我们为您安排了一位文书，他刚刚从Hogwarts毕业，极为优秀的通过了魔法部的就职考试，并持有校长的推荐信。”  
那位金发的秘书小姐站在门口说：  
“他主动争取了您在英国期间的文书工作，我相信，他能很好的完成您所有的要求。”  
Grindelwald有些不耐烦的听着，甚至怀疑这是不是英国魔法部对他的变相监视，直到他看见秘书身后走进来的年轻人，即将和他分享一所办公室的下属。  
这位年轻人没有穿传统的长袍，而是穿着一件米色的西装马甲与修身的长裤，慷慨地露出了在校时一直被藏在长袍下的风景。双排扣马甲严丝合缝的贴在他流畅的腰线上，微微张开的底部恰到好处的衬托出了微宽的胯骨，然后是包在白色修身马裤里，圆润的屁股。他就像是一串刚刚成熟的青提子，外面还包裹着完整而光滑的表皮，甚至触手有一些坚硬，带着些许矜持与羞涩。但挨挨挤挤的果实却迫不及待的红着脸散发出邀请的信号，一旦捅破了欲盖弥彰的表皮，甜美而丰沛的汁水就会争先恐后的流出来，将采撷之人的手指染得粘腻……  
他走进办公室，恭敬地向Grindelwald行礼  
“Albus·Dumbledore，Sir.”  
他这样说道。  
年轻人很快适应了新的环境。也许还不到一周，Grindelwald感觉，他已经熟稔的仿佛这间屋子的主人，可以自如的发出一些让人疯狂的暗示。  
Grindelwald还拼命保持着一个中年男人作为年长者最后的虚伪，他说服自己，也许年轻的Albus还不知道这些举动在成年人世界中关于性指向的暗示，只是单纯的青春荷尔蒙。  
“你不能这么下流。”  
他这样告诉自己。  
但这并无法阻止Grindelwald看见Dumbledore在办公室吃一只水蜜桃时感到口干舌燥。（1）  
年轻人会选择一个温暖而晴朗的午后，在整个魔法部刚刚结束午休，所有的巫师都还懒惰而怠倦的时候。他会在上司走进办公室的时候拿起那个粉红色的饱满水果，在注视着他的同时咬下第一口。当他将那块甜蜜而软烂的可怜水果粉碎在齿间之后，往往会伸出舌尖，碾过那对儿浅色的唇瓣。偶尔，他还会礼貌地询问他的Grindelwald先生是否想要一个同样的水果。在收到委婉的拒绝后，他会露出一个遗憾的表情，附赠一句轻声的：  
“Pity.”  
然后，他会将注意力转回到那个肉粉色的球体上，随着过程的深入，越来越多香甜而粘腻的汁水从裸露的果肉中争先恐后的分泌出来，年轻人就不得不张开嘴去吮吸它们，总有一两声没有控制好的声音在桃子和嘴唇之间传出来。这个时候，Grindelwald就会后悔没有尝上一口，他发誓，那个桃子一定很甜。  
又或者，Dumbledore总是愿意在Grindelwald批阅那些无关紧要的文件时凑过去请教问题。他从年长的男人椅子后面俯下身，偏过头虚心的请教一些琐碎的执行问题。他会将长发拨到另一侧，讨论结束后，在Grindelwald的手腕上轻轻地捏一下表示感谢。他多数时候愿意把拇指指腹在上司的脉搏上贴一下，然后迅速的起身离开。  
这些日常工作中的举动都逼得Grindelwald快要发疯。他无数次的想在Dumbledore做出这些举动时把他拉到怀里，卡住他纤细的，仿佛可以轻易折断的脖子亲吻他，告诉他这些举动让他像一名饥渴而廉价的男妓，而他无可救药的为他着魔。  
但他没有，他为自己感到不齿。这是一名比他小了二十岁的孩子，或许还没有满17岁，是个处子，别问他为什么，他就是知道。只有处子才能让清纯和色情在自己身上保持着一个微妙而令人发狂的平衡点。不，处子也不行，只有Albus·Dumbledore，只有他可以。  
Grindelwald认为，在他这个年纪，拥有一位17岁的妻子无异于白日做梦，但他又在一次次研究黑魔法走神时，发觉自己对于那只红发精灵病态而强烈的的占有欲。  
4.  
Dumbledore到德国交流代表办公室上班已经有三个月了，他的计划却没有丝毫进展。在他低声向年长的男人暗示下次再见时，他以为自己是胜券在握的。  
因为他不是傻子，他能感觉到魔药课上如芒在背的露骨眼神，虽然他从未在课上与那个眼神的主人对视；他能发现黑魔法防御术课上自己身上强大的无声防御咒，即使那个防御一次也没有被触发。又或者是他在图书馆睡醒后夹在魔法史资料书里面的一页紧紧围绕他论文题目的独到见解。他以为，那位年长的男人对自己也是动心的。  
事实上，他早在见到Gellert·Grindelwald之前，就读过他所有的学术报告，包括艰深而危险的黑魔法研究。他不可控的赞赏那睿智的思维与理性得甚至有些冷酷的感官；醉心于他仅仅用语言搭建出的宏伟蓝图；在见到他之后，他又沉迷于男人神秘而高傲的气质；最后，为那富有侵略性的面庞和身体而堕落。  
Dumbledore觉得自己的暗示已经足够清晰明了，可是仍然没有一点成效，这未免让男孩儿有些挫败。  
就在这种诡异的气氛下，时间焦灼的推移，直到圣诞节来了。  
在参加完魔法部的例行聚会之后，Grindelwald穿着他的礼服回到了独居的家，门口堆满了来自各种人的礼物，疯狂的信徒或是匿名的爱慕者。他有点想喊一句：  
“Albus礼物飞来。”  
但好在他没有真的做这件愚蠢的事情，只是将这些礼物一股脑的转移到了楼上的空阁楼里，然后为自己开了一瓶酒，打算用一个以红发精灵为主角的绮梦度过这个圣诞夜。  
他正幻想着，那个男孩儿也许找了一个年龄相当的床伴，正打算度过一个荒唐而淫乱的夜晚。  
家人？哦，得了吧。对于他来说，跟家人一起度过圣诞节可能不会是多么美好的回忆。对于唯一一个下属的家庭状况，Grindelwald可以展现出与身份不契合的熟悉与关注。毕竟，对于一个强大的巫师来说，掌握一些信息并不是那么难。  
那么他会不会像那个年轻的床伴抱怨他不解风情的上司？哪怕他全心全意的献祭，那个老男人依然不愿意张开双臂。那个幸运的混蛋小伙子会是满头金发么，像自己年轻是那样。  
Grindelwald放任自己的思维钻入一个因嫉妒和压抑而疯狂的角落时，敲门声响了。  
这打断了他自我满足的龌龊心思，所以他拒绝亲自开门，只是挥了挥魔杖让大门打开。  
随后，他知道了，就算自己刚才念出那句愚蠢的咒语，也不会有任何礼物飞到他的手里。因为他最期待的那份礼物正躺在送礼物那个人的怀里，站在自己的面前。  
Albus·Dumbledore，抱着一个不小的玻璃酒瓶，站在Gellert·Grindelwald家里沙发的前面。  
他还穿着那件比平时华丽的圣诞礼服，猩红色的长袍直到脚踝，内里雪白的衬衣在领口探出繁复的花边，配着一只金色的领结。那头棕红色的长发被主人束在脑后，松软的堆在领子周围，显得Dumbledore愈发的年轻。他怀里抱着的瓶子有些笨重，容量很大，几乎让人担心年轻人那对儿纤细的手腕是否能承受这样的重量。  
考虑到那个瓶子上还系着一个金红相间的蝴蝶结，Grindelwald有理由认为，那是自己的圣诞礼物。他有些意外，但很快被自己完美的掩藏了起来。  
“请坐，Albus。你是特地来为我送礼物的么？”  
Dumbledore笑了一下，将手里沉重的瓶子放在茶几上，顺从的坐在了男人的身边。他回答道：  
“不，先生，这只是一个原因。我想，我还可以得到我的礼物？”  
Grindelwald微微睁大了那双奇异的眼睛，他显得有些诧异：  
“你没有收到么，我在晚上的聚会开始前放在你长袍的口袋里了。”  
“您指那对儿红宝石呢袖扣么，先生？”  
年轻人笑着反问道，并且摇了摇头：  
“我认为我值得一个更好的，所以，我来了。”  
Grindelwald坦然的摊开双手，回答道：  
“那么，你想要什么呢，我的精灵？”  
“Dame it！”  
他在心里暗骂  
“我把这个词说出来了！”  
Dumbledore却没有直接回答，而是指了指桌上的酒，说道：  
“这是我做的蛋奶酒，先生。我想我应该和您分享一下，您知道的，感谢这几个月来您对我的照顾。”  
年轻人眨眨眼睛，神色单纯而无害，让人几乎要相信这就是他的本质了——纯洁而神圣的天使。  
谁又能想到，这里面隐藏着一个怎样放浪而又狡猾的灵魂呢？Grindelwald邪恶的想着。接着，他从善如流的召来了两个杯子，用新鲜的蛋奶酒装满了它们。  
正当他把属于Dumbledore的那杯摆在他面前时，年轻人又一次开口了  
“我注意到您还没有伴儿，是么先生？在这个年纪。”  
5.  
似乎是没有想到他会问出这个问题，Grindelwald被逗笑了。他的眼角聚集起一些细碎而温柔的纹路  
“是的，很显然。”  
他喝了一口杯子里的蛋奶酒，这太甜了。甜食所带来的愉悦让他觉得也许可以做出一些改变，所以他补充道：  
“到了这个年纪，也许我还在幻想一位年轻的爱人，稚嫩而青涩的，未经人事，一切都等待着我去教导。”  
Dumbledore噎了一下，但他还是咽下了那明显适合自己口味的，甜的过度的酒。  
“这是圣诞，奇迹发生的时候。”他这样想着。“毕竟我从未听见过这位道貌岸然的黑巫师说过这么直接的话。”  
于是，他向Grindelwald那边挪了过去，用一只手抓住了他的手腕，这次没有急着放开。他说：  
“这很好，先生。年轻的爱人总能给生活带来活力，不是么？”  
随后，他靠得更近了，Grindelwald几乎能感觉到那丛红色的头发吧擦过自己的耳朵。他听见年轻人补充道：  
“那您为什么不去追求您年轻的爱人呢？我是说，今晚是圣诞夜，在今晚请他来过夜，或许会是一个很好的选择。”  
Grindelwald觉得自己终于成功的被俘获了，他把手心贴上了年轻人光滑饱满的侧脸，将他的头扳过来与自己对视  
“他不请自来，但我不知道他是否愿意在这儿过夜？”  
Dumbledore得到了明确的许可，像是一只高傲的金凤凰终于诱哄猎物走进了自己的陷阱。他抓住Grindelwald的手掌，偏过头亲吻年长者的手心，用自己的舌尖缓慢的将它濡湿。然后，他放开了那只手，进而用自己的鼻尖抵住了Grindelwald的鼻尖，他慢悠悠的回答  
“那就得你自己去探索答案了，Gellert.”  
称呼的变化让年长者像是变成了一只正在猎食的猛兽，缓慢的展现出自己强大的侵略性与凶狠的本能。他将男孩儿向后推倒，按在了堆满了鸭绒靠枕的沙发里，第一次品尝了玫瑰精灵的嘴唇。  
与他展现出来的狡诈与圆滑不同，年轻的男孩儿终于暴露出了自己青涩而生疏的一面。Grindelwald将自己的嘴唇贴上去时，短刺的胡茬蹭疼了Dumbledore的脸，这使他抱紧了男人的肩背，但他手忙脚乱的不知道应该怎样继续下去。  
“张开嘴，Albus，你得让我把舌头伸进去。”  
年长者耐心的诱哄让他顺利的获得了奖励，格兰芬多的男孩儿莽撞的回应，动作生疏却足够热情。Grindelwald满意地在分开时看见了Dumbledore白皙的脸变得跟他的头发一样红。  
他压抑了太久，所以这时候一点点的等待都仿佛是酷刑。于是，他走了捷径。一个简单的无杖魔法就可以让他的男孩儿变得赤裸。  
而他年轻的爱人看起来并没有被吓到，他甚至坦诚地张开腿，夹住了Grindelwald的腰。  
只是，他有些不满于年长者整齐的衣着。不同于去除衣物后整齐的叠在一旁，他发泄似的用一道道魔咒割裂开Grindelwald的衣服，然后把布条揉皱，扔到一边。几下功夫，对方那昂贵的手工礼物就仿佛变成了古罗马斗兽场上奴隶身穿的破布。  
Grindelwald纵容着Dumbledore对自己衣服的恶行，他专注于取悦男孩儿胯下刚刚成熟的器官。它形状饱满圆润，还是鲜嫩的红色。  
成熟的男人一向善于利用自己的经验，他先是轻柔的捏着它光滑的头部，刺激着小孔分泌出透明的液体，然后再用它润滑，撸动着他甜蜜的爱人形状姣好的阴茎。敏感的年轻人很快就兴奋了起来，而当性器终于贴在Grindelwald温热的腹肌上时，他发出了一声满足的长吟。  
快感使他闭着眼睛抓紧了Grindelwald的肩膀，肌肉线条随着他的动作在Dumbledore手心下起伏。他的爱人甚至低下头，亲吻了他的性器，羽毛般的触摸几乎要把男孩儿逼疯，但就在他即将射精的前一秒，一切抚慰都抽离了。  
这让他不满的睁开了眼睛，第一时间看见上方男人不怀好意的笑容。  
“我不能让你这么快就满足，Albus。”  
Grindelwald抿着嘴唇，低下头在Dumbledore的颈窝处蹭了蹭。他能感觉到那硬热的阴茎涨到最大，一跳一跳的碰在自己的小腹上。于是，他坏心的伸出手，曲起手指弹了那东西一下。立刻就听到了年轻人被快感煎熬下痛苦而又难耐的不满呜咽。他感觉到自己的头皮被大力拉扯，Dumbledore拽住他的头发，将他的嘴唇按在了自己的嘴唇上，他给了Grindelwald一个血腥的吻，咬破了他的嘴唇作为报复。  
年长的爱人总是能很好的包容你的任性和无理取闹。Grindelwald只是亲昵的蹭了蹭Dumbledore的嘴唇。他召来了那杯喝了一半的甜腻酒液，将手指沾满粘滑的液体，抵在了男孩儿柔软的入口上。  
“你这是对他的浪费！”  
Dumbledore不满的抗议，与此同时，他却配合的把腿张的更开。男孩儿的放荡总是能轻易将他的爱人引爆。  
Grindelwald掐住他柔软的腿跟，将自己的手指送进了他的体内。高热的肠道紧的让人感到窒息，Grindelwald艰难的抽动自己的手指，而Dumbledore则顺从的微微扭动着胯部，从喉咙里发出舒服的呼噜声。  
这聪明的男孩儿总能做出最正确的举动，这却刺激着黑巫师愈加想要打碎他完美的外表，让他失神的尖叫、哭喊。  
就同他一直意淫的那样，Dumbledore确实如同多汁的水果，在他加入了第三根手指的时候，那屁股里的水已经能顺着他的指缝流到他的腕骨处。他松开了掐着腿跟的手，满意的发现细嫩的皮肤上留下了暗红的指痕。那只手一路向上，在另一只手加速的操着他屁股的同时，捏住了男孩儿鲜嫩的乳头，用不轻的力度掐着扯动，同时用掌根按揉那肌肉单薄的胸脯。  
Dumbledore的手掌胡乱的抚摸Grindelwald赤裸的肩背，健壮的大腿，翘起的阴茎。发热的物件儿握在手心里时能清晰感觉到血脉的搏动。他的目光逐渐涣散，眼底蓝色的大海氤起海雾。爱人那对独特的瞳孔仿佛是一对儿摄魂怪，贪婪的吸走了自己的灵魂。  
Grindelwald被那游移的手掌弄的神魂颠倒，他等不及了。从那诱人的屁股里抽出的手指在下一秒捏住了爱人勃起的阴茎根部，在把自己操进去的同时蛮横的截断了小巫师的快感。  
蓝色的海水终于漫上了沙滩。他的小精灵哭叫着抓破了他的前臂。 Dumbledore几乎以为自己在无法射精的情况下得到了高潮。尾椎和大腿被操弄的快感击打得微微痉挛，而下一秒，无尽的空虚与渴望又侵犯了防守薄弱的大脑。  
Grindelwald从未和这么年轻的孩子上床，也从未和自己的爱人上床。他失去了引以为傲的定力，像个毛头小子一样掐住爱人的腰，每一下都把自己操到最深处，狠狠的碾压Dumbledore的敏感点；但他的性经验又让他可以游刃有余的享受爱人的屁股而不会草草收场。  
在这场疯狂的性爱里，Grindelwald直到最后才放开了掐着Dumbledore阴茎的手，让男孩儿和自己一起攀上了一次前所未有的恐怖高潮。快感的积累成倍的冲击着脆弱的神经，他们都将对方死死的锁在怀里，瘾君子似的吸食爱人的气味。  
在理智稍微回笼之后，Dumbledore十分不满Grindelwald对性爱的控制欲，他威胁着骑在了Grindelwald身上，放肆的笑着。却用最乖巧的声音在他耳边询问：  
“Again，Sir？”  
6.  
圣诞夜的奇迹消耗了太多体力，直到第二天睁开眼睛，Grindelwald才想起一个可怕的问题。他抱着年轻的爱人，直到他睁开眼睛。  
Grindelwald有些局促的询问他  
“Aler，你成年了么？”  
年轻的小巫师顶着一头乱糟糟的红头发，露出一贯的狡猾笑容，回答道  
“不久之前，先生。我还不知道，您现在才会在意这种问题么？”  
黑巫师并没有让他得意多久，他成功的用一句话回敬了爱人所有的挑衅。  
他说：  
“Morning，Albus·Grindelwald.”


End file.
